The Sweetest Melody
by tysunkete
Summary: It was his mother's tune that he was trying to reach.


* * *

Tsukimori Len was jealous.

He was one who prided himself in having total control of his feelings, but when Hino had confessed to him the reason she could play so well was because she was chosen – blessed by a fairy, Tsukimori couldn't help but ask…

_Why not me?_

It was certainly unfair that Hino could just waltz in and compete when the rest of them had dedicated their training all for this one competition. Hino did practice, of course she did. It took more than magic to play the violin properly. But for her to play that sweet melody Tsukimori always wanted to reach, the sweet tune that continuously reminded him of his mother… was something Tsukimori could never forgive.

He was perfect in all technical aspects. He knew it. What he lacked was feeling, and he didn't know how Hino could easily beat him in his one and only weakness.

Raising his violin, he prepared to try just once more to see if he could play the sweet tune. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he let his mind drift.

* * *

Hino walked through the corridors, hoping for an empty room. The music educated pupils were going to have their exams in a week, and no doubt the rooms were fully booked. But she needed to practice… so maybe, just maybe, someone had left one of the rooms early…

Hino's ears suddenly picked up a tune she was familiar with, and before she knew it, her feet were moving on their own accord. This melody… it was so familiar. No, it wasn't Chaconne, but she was certain she had heard it before. Strangely, this tune… reminded her of… She pushed a door open.

Tsukimori Len.

He stood with his back facing the door, and he was too caught up in playing that he had not noticed her. But Hino could see something different about the way he was playing. It was a small gesture, something so simple, yet it changed everything.

He was smiling.

* * *

She froze. Tears she wasn't aware of leaked out and she dropped her violin case in shock. The melody had captured her very essence, and it was threatening to burst out of her heart.

Tsukimori Len jumped and he played a sharp note by mistake. Turning around, he was surprised to see Hino on the floor with her violin case next to her. She was crying.

Instantly, Tsukimori felt guilty that he had been thinking such bad thoughts about her. Even with a magic violin, it was not easy to pick it up so fast, and she displayed such passion about music that most music students couldn't compete with.

Tsukimori stared at her uncomfortably. It was one of those situations Tsukimori avoided girls for. However, Hino was in front of the door crying, there was no way of escape.

"Hino, are you alright?" He decided this was the safest thing to say.

Hino met his eyes and nodded dumbly, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Sor-rry, Tsukimori-kun, for disturbing your practice."

Tsukimori wordlessly helped her up. It was best to keep silent since he didn't know what to say.

Hino wiped her tears away and turned on Tsukimori with such positive energy that Tsukimori took a step back. This girl was weird.

"That was Ave Maria right? It sounded so familiar," she babbled on. "And no wonder it reminded me of you, Tsukimori-kun..."

The girl apparently had not noticed what she just said, or she didn't mean it in anyway other than a remark, but Tsukimori flushed red as he remembered what he had been thinking of when he was playing the song.

"Anyway, what I meant to say was," Hino blushed in embarrassment as she realized that Tsukimori wasn't listening to her. "That was the sweetest melody I ever heard."

Tsukimori stopped in mid-motion. Did she just say he had achieved his mother's tune?

"It was so strong… it captured my heart straightaway… and that's why I'm giving all my best in this competition," Hino smiled. "Magic violin or not, I'm doing it because I love it."

* * *

It was then Tsukimori decided that this girl deserved to be chosen. He wouldn't be jealous, because Hino, he admitted it whole heartedly, deserved this blessing much more than he did. 


End file.
